La magia en los Dursley
by Betolulu
Summary: porque la magia en la familia empieza ahora


_Disclaimer: Los personajes, excepto los que no conoscan, ni el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen._

_**Esta historia esta relacionada con mis fics del trío de plata**_

Siempre mis padres han odiado todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia y debo aceptar que traspasaron parte de ese miedo a mi durante mi juventud, aunque claro con el tiempo me acostumbre y más al enamorarme, ya que aunque mi querida esposa Loraine trataba de ocultármelo yo era consciente de que ella era una bruja que trabajaba en el ministerio, ya que mi primo Harry me lo comentó al ver una fotografía de ella en mi sala, ella no sabía nada acerca de que yo era primo de "el elegido" no porque se lo ocultase, sino que siempre que Harry nos visitaba o nosotros a ellos Harry o Loraine tenían algo que les impedía verse, con el tiempo también mi hijo mayor , Nathan, fue desarrollando magia, también Loraine trató de ocultarlo, ero ningún niño en el mundo podría hacer explotar la libreta de calificaciones con sólo tocarla.

-¡NATHAN!-llamé a mi hijo un día, cuando él tenía once años-te ha llegado una carta, un grandioso futuro te espera-le dije una vez que lo vi y le pase la carta que en el sobre tenía un escudo que no veía desde hace tanto tiempo, pero eso no impedía que recordara cual sería el remitente.

-¿Papá que es Hogwarts?-me preguntó después de leer parte de la carta.

-Pregúntale a mamá-le conteste-ella sabrá responderte mejor que yo-dicho esto mi hijo corrió escaleras arriba.

Yo me senté tranquilamente en el sillón y abrí el periódico ignorando el gritito de mi señora y el sonido de algo rompiéndose, después mi esposa bajó corriendo con todos nuestros hijos detrás.

-Cariño, puedo explicar esto-me dijo asustada.

-Tranquila, ya sé que eres bruja-le dije tranquilamente a lo que ella se quedó muda- y que trabajas en el ministerio-.

-¿Mami tiene magia?-dijo Susan, mi hija de en medio, era dos años menor que Nathan y cinco minutos mayor que su gemela Nathaly, era la única de mis hijos que sacó el hermoso cabello castaño de mi mujer, mientras que Nathan y Nathaly tenían mi cabello rubio, es por eso que Susan tiene un nombre tan diferente a mis otros hijos.

-Sí-le respondí a mi hija-y Nathan también, probablemente ustedes la desarrollen en unos años-.

-¿Cómo sabes esto?-mi esposa estaba impactada.

-Creo que nunca te presenté a mi primo-dije y me dirigí al teléfono, mientras marcaba el número escuché como mi esposa le explicaba a mis hijos el mundo mágico, se notaba en su voz que aún se estaba confundida por lo que le dije.

-¿Hola?-escuché que Harry contestaba en la otra línea.

-Harry, a Nathan le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, agradecería mucho que vinieras a mi casa y ayudaras a mi esposa a explicarle esto a los niños-dije yendo directamente al grano.

-Llego en seguida-me dijo.

-Por favor, no llegues de nuevo por la chimenea, la otra vrez dejaste un desastre en el piso de la sala-dije antes de que colgara.

-Está bien, usaré otro método-dijo antes de colgar.

-Mi primo viene en camino-informe a mi familia.

-¿El tío Harry?-preguntó Nathaly-espero que venga con Albus-.

Después de unos minutos Harry apareció en medio de la sala junto a su familia.

-Hola niños, Loraine-saludó.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo Loraine-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu primo era Harry Potter?!-.

-Nunca preguntaste-le respondí-y ponías tanto esmero en ocultarme tu mundo que preferí ocultarte que también lo conosco.

-¿Eres mago también?-preguntó interesada y un poco molesta.

-No-respondí-no hay nada de mágico en mí-.

Mi primo y su familia, junto con Loraine pusieron al tanto a mis hijos y a mi acerca del mundo mágico, después de esa tarde Nathan esperó por primera vez ansioso el día en que empezarían las clases, mi hija Nathaly esperaba ansiosa su cumpleaños número once para recibir su carta y a diario intentaba realizar algo de magia, mientras que a Susan le asustaba un poco lo que encontraría en ese mundo.

Finalmente fue el día, para el cumpleaños once de mis hijas las llevamos a un circo, aún ninguna daba rastros de tener magia, o al menos fue así hasta ese día, Susan molesta al ver en las condiciones en que se tenía a los animales al salir del circo en un berrinche golpeo con fuerza el piso con el pie provocando un pequeño temblor y acto seguido todas las jaulas se abrieron haciendo correr a los demás visitantes, mi mujer en cambio corrió a abrazar a Susan felicitándola por su magia, Nathan le aplaudió y Nathaly un poco celosa me abrazo.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer magia?-me preguntó preocupada-¿por qué Susan que le tiene miedo a la magia sí lo puede hacer?-.

-No lo sé cariño-le respondí.

-¿Y si nunca desarrollo mágia?-preguntó.

-Entonces harás maravillas por ti misma en este mundo muggle, no necesitaras magia para probar lo grandiosa que eres-lo que dije pareció animar un poco a Nathaly quién corrió junto a Susan y la felicitó por lo que hizo.

-¡AHH!-gritó Nathan al ver que un león se acercaba a ellos.

-Cuidado niños-dijo mi mujer sacando la varita y poniéndose entre el león y los niños, el león rugió.

-¡NO!-gritó Susan y le quitó la varita a Loraine-no quiere lastimarnos, sólo viene a agradecerme-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Nathaly asustada.

-Él me lo dijo-Susan apuntó al león, este frotó su cabeza con Susan y volvió a rugir-¿seguro?-el león parpadeó y luego se agachó, Susan para sorpresa de todos se montó en él y el león salió corriendo.

-¿Esto es normal?-pregunté asustado a Loraine.

-Para nada-dijo Loraine-los magos no hablan con los animales-.

-Pero Susan lo hace desde siempre-dijo Nathaly-la he visto hacerlo con varios-.

-En el colegio me enseñaron que existía la lengua pársel-dijo Nathan-quizás Susan nació con otra habilidad que le permite hablar con los animales-.

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo Loraine-pero no podemos estar seguros, si algún mago llega a saber esto no sé cómo se lo tomará, no quiero que se lo digan a nadie-Nathan y Nathaly asintieron.

Susan volvió al rato, estaba bien, el león no pareció haberle hecho nada.

Al día siguiente una lechuza llegó a la casa con la carta de Hogwarts para Susan, pero con Nathaly no pasó nada, ni ese día, ni ningún otro, Nathaly no tenía magia, Nathaly no mostró tristeza frente a Susan, pero notaba en sus ojos la envidia, Susan no sólo tenía magia, sino que también una habilidad única entre magos, mientras que Nathaly no tenía nada que la conectara con ese mundo, sólo la escoba, porque tenía un talento excepcional volando, pero ,como me explico mi esposa, no se necesita magia para volar en una escoba, ya que es la escoba la que posee la magia, no el que la monta.

-Adios, Nathan cuida a tu hermana-dijo Loraine para despedirse de nuestros hijos.

-Nathaly-dijo Susan al borde de las lágrimas, era la primera vez que se separaban-no quiero irme sin ti-Susan se tiró a sus brazos.

-Susan, ve a Hogwarts-dijo Nathaly- y aprende por las dos, no olvides contarme lo que vivas-Susan asintió y se fue corriendo detrás de Louis que ya había entrado al tren.

Vimos cómo nuestros hijos entraron y cuando el tren ya estaba anunciando su ida vi a Susan salir del tren, Nathaly fue corriendo a buscarla, pero no estaba ni a mitad de camino cuando una niña de cabello castaño de más o menos la misma edad que ellas agarró a Susan del brazo, Nathaly quedó petrificada al verla, es niña logró hacer que Susan volviera al tren justo antes de que este partiera, llevándose a dos de nuestros hijos, dejando a Nathaly sola, aunque eso no hizo que Nathaly dejara de lado sus estudios y como siempre sacó calificaciones relativamente altas y se destacó en todos los deportes, también visitábamos seguido a Harry, donde Nathaly se lucía con la vieja escoba de Ginny, esposa de Harry, pero eso no evitaba que Nathaly extrañara a su gemela, la escuché varias veces llorar por lo bajo en la noche susurrando el nombre de Susan y esperaba con ansias sus cartas que siempre llegaban sin falta.

Soy Duddley Dursley y les cuenta la historia de mi familia que, aunque mis padres no lo soporten, está muy ligada a la magia.


End file.
